Power Play Club
Power Play Club, also known as PPC or simply Power Play, was a subscription membership that allows players of any rank to get special perks and rewards. As of February 9th 2020, this has been changed to the Immortal Rank. Perks PPC received a number of different perks, including: * A custom and exclusive cosmetic of that month * Occasional Bonus Cosmetic (e.g. Metal Man Morph) * 2 Game Amplifiers each month * 1 Omega Chest each month * 3 Shard Bombs each month * A diamond sword name * An exclusive Power Play Club icon in-game * An exclusive Power Play Club Tite in-game * Power Play Forum Tag * Uniquely Coloured Forum Posts * Triple jumping in Lobbies * Access to Surprise VIP Events and Information (e.g. Q&A with leaders, Special Shop Items) PPC Cosmetics Here is a list of all the monthly cosmetics exclusive to PPC * Squid Morph – September 2016 * Witch Morph – October 2016 * Turkey Morph – November 2016 * Santa Morph – December 2016 * Over Easy Morph – January 2017 * True Love Pet – February 2017 * Gold Pot Morph – March 2017 * Bumblebee's Wings Particles – April 2017 * King Particles – May 2017 * Bob Ross Morph – June 2017 * Freedom Fighter Morph – July 2017 * Melonhead Morph – August 2017 * Tornado Win Effect – September 2017 * Ghast Morph – October 2017 * Tic Tac Toe Gadget – November 2017 * Sledge Mount – December 2017 * Mob Bomb – January 2018 * Play Catch Gadget – February 2018 * Connect 4 Gadget – March 2018 * Nanny's Umbrella – April 2018 * Windup Suit – May 2018 * Chicken Taunt – June 2018 * Clacker Boomerang – July 2018 * Gate of Babylon – August 2018 * Grappling Hook – September 2018 * Headless Horseman – October 2018 * Portal Gun – November 2018 * Winter Princess Morph - December 2018 * New Year's Celebrations - January 2019 * Craig the Kangaroo - February 2019 * Blissful Astroid - March 2019 * Jetpack - April 2019 * Stormbreaker - May 2019 * Bakers Delight - June 2019 * Human Firework - July 2019 * Clone Bone - August 2019 * Area 51 Guard - September 2019 * Summoning Ritual - October 2019 So far, there is one cosmetic that any member gets after subscribing to PPC, no matter when the subscription started: * Metal Man Morph – exclusive for all PPC Members Gallery Metal_Man_Morph.png|Metal Man Morph (Permanent Reward) 150px-Squid-1-.png|Squid Morph (September 2016 Reward) 150px-Witch-1-.png|Witch Morph (October 2016 Reward) Turkey_morph.png|Turkey Morph (November 2016 Reward) Santa_Morph.png|Santa Morph (December 2016 Reward) Over_easy.png|Over Easy Morph (January 2017 Reward) True Love Pet.gif|True Love Pet (February 2017 Reward) Cauldron.png|Gold Pot Morph (March 2017 Rewards) Bumblebee wings.gif|Bumblebee's Wings Particles (April 2017 Reward) Bob Ross Morph.png|Bob Ross Morph (June 2017 Reward) Freedom Fighter Morph.png|Freedom Fighter Morph (July 2017 Reward) Melonhead Morph.png|Melonhead Morph (August 2017 Reward) Ghast.png|Ghast Morph (October 2017 Reward) Chicken taunt.png| Chicken taunt (June 2018) Winter Princess.png| Winter Princess Morph (December 2018) Craig the Kangaroo.png| Craig the Kangaroo (February 2019) New Year's Celebrations.png| New Year's Celebrations (January 2019) Summoning Ritual.png| Summoning Ritual (October 2019) Trivia * A previous perk, the TeamSpeak tag, was removed after the platform's shutdown in May 2018. Category:Donor rank Category:Subscription Service Category:Premium Rank